


Fluff

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Silvally loves head scratches and it's gay owner.





	

The man-made pokemon purred at Gladion's light pats, the boy's focus on the other kid in the room.

 

Hau looked at his boyfriend's pokemon with interest, giggling. "C'mon, you never give me that much affection!" The blonde rolled his eyes, though a blush was bright on his cheeks. Hau smiled and softly scratched his lover's pokemon as well.

 

Their hands met at the Silvally's soft crest and both kids went red. Then Hau, being as forward as always, pulled Gladion close and their lips locked.

 

Silvally yawned and curled up in Gladion's lap, similar to a meowth, abandoning his owner to rest while the emo was a blushy mess being peppered with warm kisses.


End file.
